omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire (Gacha World)
|-|Knight= |-|Grandmaster Claire= Character Synopsis Claire 'was born in a country prosperous and rich, known for its entertainment through the art of combat. The country was governed by feudalism, full of chivalrous knights and gladiators. Tough the culture was pretty much more explicit than it was expected to be - men were pit against men and other beasts to entertain people as warriors of the land. Claire, a female who is supposed to sit still in the sidelines, instead chose to work on the path of the gladiators as she admired them instead of fearing them. The passion for combat drove Claire to train hard and be strong - in which the potential in her was now seen, strenght being mysteriously stronger than most men training to be a warrior. She was pit in a fight of a beast to have her prove the potential in her being true. With sword and shield in hand, there was no better defense other than focusing on the defensive tactics and actually also using a shield for offensive purposes. Taking down the beast was hard-fought, but she was highly recognized upon her victory at such a young age, where a decade later she would be titled the '"Grandmaster". Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown, likely High 4-C '''| '''2-A Verse: Gachaverse Name: Claire Gender: Female Age: Late Teens Classification: Knight, Summoner, Water Unit, "Grandmaster" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Her role as Summoner gives them the ability to summon other characters in Gachaverse to aid them in battle), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth and Wind), Magic (Is a practioner in the use of magic), Existence Erasure (Has the potential to erase every reality from existence), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Reality Warping (Her sword is similar in nature to The Gacha Sword, as such she is capable of distorting the fabric of existence. Ellie is the essence of said weapon), Creation (Scaling off The Gacha Sword, of which her sword is similar to, Ellie was able to create entire universe), Causality Manipulation (Through manipulation of “Numbers”, Claire can manipulate the cause and effect across all worlds), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy gathered from the elements and Corruption), Conceptual Manipulation & Void Manipulation (Has control over ”Corruption”, which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Scaling off other Gacha Summoners, who can come back after having been erased by Creator Luni), 4th Wall Awarness, ETC. Destructive Ability: Unknown, likely Large Star Level '(According to Lore, Claire was able to defeat some of the strongest warriors from her coutry, however their strength was never specificed. Nonetheless, she should be at least comparable to Lolita Loli and Gacha Summoner in base) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Considered one of the strongest opponets within The Arena, as such, should be on par with Succubus Lunith and Starlight Ellie , whom she is also placed on the same level as. Can fight on par with full power Gacha Summoner , who has to face them in order to complete The Arena) 'Speed: '''Likely '''FTL '(Comparable in speed to other Gacha Warriors, who can dodge Lolita Loli's Blackhole. Can casually dodge and reflect light) | 'Immeasurable '(Can keep up with The Gacha Summoner at full strength, who fought Goddess Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time) '''Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Unknown, likely Large Star Class '''| '''Multiversal+ Durability: Large Star Level '(Can tank hits from beings of a similar level to the Gacha Summoner themselves) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Survived attacks from The Gacha Sword, which has the ability to destroy all of existence) '''Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with melee attacks and Magic. Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Knight '| '''Grandmaster Claire ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Water Blade Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gacha Summoning: '''Their main power is that of being able to summon warriors from across the multiverse to aid them in battle when desired. The Gacha Summoner can summon 5 other warriors at a time and combat tough threats Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Knights Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Leaders Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Regenerators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2